lo que cambie por ti
by GinnyMalfoy05
Summary: sera posible que el casanova mas grande, atractivo y arrogante de Gryffindor pueda cambiar alguna vez?... tal vez, solamente necesita del insentivo adecuado para ello.. J.P x L.E n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hoola, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sean piadoss y que no sean crueles, espero que les guste, y estén seguros que habrá mucha acción, bueno me despido de ustedes dejándoles el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

**Capitulo 1: ME REPUGNAS!**

6° Año en Hogwarts, empecemos hablando de las clases sociales de Gryffindor..

1: Los merodeadores: 3 chicos sin cerebro que se dedican a hacer bromas y uno sobre todo a disfrutar de las chicas de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw, sin excepción de las de su casa..

2: Las anti Potter: 2 chicas tan unidas, que a pesar de llevarse bien con los merodeadores tenían algo en común..EL ODIO HACIA EL GRASIENTO de Snape!

Y los demás grupos..no nos interesan..

Empezamos en el corredor de las Mazmorras, justo donde Lily Evans y Samantha Vines preparaban la primera broma del año para Snape…

Déjalo ahí!-dijo Lily con una pequeña picardía en sus ojos..

Ok! Listo!-ambas chicas se escondieron en un recoveco de la pared

Snape camino un poco mas hasta deslizar su mano en uno de los hilos que sostenían un recipiente lleno de asquerosa y pestilente poción aturdimiento…la cual cayo en el cabello, hombros y túnica de aquel chico de Slytherin..

Las dos cómplices reían a carcajadas…Snape se levanto y miro a su alrededor, trato de levantarse y no podía, sus pies no le respondían..

El timbre para cambio de clase sonó y ambos alumnos de Slytheryn y Gryffindor bajaban mientras observaban a Snape y se morían de la risa..

salgamos!-Lily salio junto a Sam sin que nadie los viera

Estuvo magnifico! Ahora no se levantara de ahí!-ambas rieron…

Entraron a la clase, notaron que solo habían 2 asientos en la misma mesa que ¿JAMES?

Ni modo amiga!-dijo Sam

Ambas tomaron asiento, Sirius miro con cara de lujurioso a Sam, algo que la incomodo..la chica era muy alta, de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero no mejores que los de Lily..

Hola preciosas?-dijo Sirius

Hola BLack? Remus? Ah y tu afeminado?-dijo mirando al ultimo despectivamente..

Hola Lily me da gusto verte… también!

La clase empezó y casi nadie (n/a: bueno nadie) noto la ausencia de Snape

Y bien Lily que me cuentas?-dijo Sirius intentando ignorar a Sam

Nada-dijo ella a recostándose en sus libros ,tenia sueño

Lily soy yo o fueron ustedes dos la de la broma de allá fuera?-dijo James

cállate!-grito Lily

responde?

No!

a no?

No!

si miénteme a mi! Que te conozco como la palma de mi mano…

ok! Si no quieres creerlo no lo hagas, pero…de todas formas..es algo que no te interesa o si?

al diablo contigo…no puedes ni siquiera entablar un conversación..

sabes que…si..vete al diablo….-y no se dijeron mas palabras entre ellos dos…

Al salir de la aburrida clase, el quinteto de chicos subió a la sala común, donde se encontraron con cierta ramera de Gryffindor llamada Lindsey..que esperaba impaciente a cierto chico…

Jamie, te esperaba..-le dijo

Vaya "Jaime" una de tus iguales? Vamos te esperan!-dijo Lily

James guiño el ojo y fue al lado de la chica..

que asqueroso! Eso es ser tan irresponsable!-dijo Sam

Yo podría ser responsable contigo-dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura y acercando su rostro a ella..

No!-dijo mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro..

OK, como querías, pero estoy para ti!-le susurro al oído

Hey! Búsquense un cuarto!-dijo Lily-esto es asqueroso!

déjalos..-rió Remus

ok!-Lily tomo sus libros, -me voy a un lugar mas importante..vienes?

Si!-dijo Sam

te ayudo?-dijo Remus intentando ayudar a Lily con los libros…

claro!

y Lily, q harás este fin de semana?-le pregunto mientras escondía su rostro entre los libros.

Lo usual, salir con Sam, y ustedes claro!

a ok!-Remus sentía cierta curiosidad por saber que había pasado con Hug, el antiguo novio de Lily..

Entraron a Biblioteca…

Y Lily, que paso con Hug?..es decir, y ano se ven juntos, quedaron mal o lago así?

Con Hug?..a nada! Es cosa del pasado…ya no interesa..

que bien, es decir…-se pudo nerviosito..-que te deshiciste de el

Si!-Lily sonrió

James, quisieras venir conmigo?-dijo halándolo de la corbata y llevándolo hacia un cuarto …fuera de la torre de Gryffindor

Ya voy!

sabes algo?

No! Dime!

de todos los chicos ..tu eres el mas sexy! El mas…-suspiro mientras besaba el labio inferior del chico y lo atraía hacia ella

en serio? Como te resistirás a esto!-dijo mirándola y halando su corbata mientras miraba con ojos de deseo su rostro, la chica no estaba nada mal, era rubia, conejos color almendra, un cuerpo muy bonito y unas piernas delicadas, pero lo que mas le gustaba a James de toda ella eran sus labios, parecían dos rubíes encendidos, pero había algo, para el los labios mas deseados eran los de…Lily Evans…

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, por lo que ambos decidieron parar con su juego y salir cautelosamente….

Y dime? Como es que aguantas al afeminado ese?-dijo Lily mientras escribía un ensayo para Mcgonagall

no lo se , es inercia

bueno

Chicos me voy!-los dejo un momento..Sam salio de ahí

Remus?

si?

podría hacerte una pregunta?

aja?

cuantas novias has tenido?-Remus se sonrojo

Yo?

ves otro Remus Lupin aquí?-dijo irónica

eh..solo 3

en 6 años?

si!..no rompo el record de una por semana como James..

bueno..-Lily sonrió de nuevo

Sabes? Tienes una sonrisa bellísima!-dijo Remus mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban

gracias!-le dijo

de nada,

Hey!..espera!-dijo Sirius desde la esquina opuesta al camino de Sam..

yo?

si!..tu!

mira Black no estoy para juegos así que si me haces el favor!-Sirius la atrajo hacia el tomando la corbata de la chica que se sentía en las nubes…

mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi?-dijo impregnando su vista en los ojos de Sam

no!-dijo mirándolo-eso es algo..que no viene al caso, lo debes de saber..-miro a otro lado-no siento nada por ti!

a si?-tomo la barbilla de ella

si!-lo miro desafiante

Sirius la atrajo un poco mas hacia el, sus manos estaban en la espalda de ella, estaban a escasos cm uno del otro, el se acerco aun mas a Sam, y movió sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura ella apretó la espalda del chico pero jamás negó el besó…Sirius beso el cuello de Sam apasionadamente hasta que ella regresando de su paseo en las nubes lo empujo

NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!

el que?

Lo que has hecho!-le dijo mirándolo

dime que no lo querías?

Sam solo volteo y subió las escaleras, Sirius la hacia temblar..el la traía loca desde hace 1 año, pero era un zorro aunque no como James pero casi igual, aunque no se le miraba seguido con alguna chica desde lo que paso con ellos desde hace un par de meses…….

FLASHBACK!

Sam caminaba por el pasillo de el salón de adivinaciones a media noche, se había quedado dormida mientras colocaba un hechizo para la maestra Patt de Adivinaciones, era la cuarta vez que lo hacia…

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, hasta que cierta persona se puso frente a ella..

Hola!

ah! Quítate!

no!

Ya! Déjame!

o que llamaras a Alex? (el novio de ella en esa época)

Si!

a si?

Ya!

no hasta que me des un beso!

no te daré nada!

entonces no pasas!-dijo Sirius

o que?

o puedo decirle a la señorita Patt lo que pasara mañana en adivinaciones, y también decirle a Dumbledore lo que paso con su sombrero…

Sam se vio "forzada" a entregarle ese beso a Sirius

ya?-le dijo

pasa!...espera!-la tomo del brazo

que?-lo miro como harta

solo respóndeme si te traigo loca como tu lo haces conmigo?

tengo novio!

y eso q?..solo responde! Al menos te gusto?

eres mi amigo!

se sincera!

eres muy buen mozo, y si me gustas

Sirius sonrió, la miro como anonadado y luego dejo que se marchara…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Noche de juegos en la sala común de Gryffindor!

Remus y Lily apenas entraban a la sala común inundada de mesas de poker y otra cosas, Charlie, James, y Sirius jugaban en una esquina! Lily se acerco junto a Remus..

Que juegan?-dijo interesada

algo …-dijo James

ah! Es lo máximo a lo que puede llegar tu léxico?-dijo Lily

poker!-dijo Sirius

Yo juego!

TU!-Sirius, James Y Remus al mismo tiempo

Si! Yo!

Y YO TAMBIEN!-dijo Sam que bajaba

tu?-repitió James

SI MACHISTA AFEMINADO!

veremos quien llora de ultimo!

a si?-Lily lo reto

Si!

Ok!

y que apuestas?

Lily observo a su alrededor

bien! Jugare solo contigo! Con Sam, Remus y Sirius! Pero no aquí!

a si entonces donde?

donde yo diga!

y que apostamos?-dijo Sirius

acérquense!-todos obedecieron

AJA?

PRENDAS!-James Sirius y Remus sonrieron..

HECHO!

Los cinco se dirigieron al salón de requerimientos….

fin del capitulo 1

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS, cuídense mucho, pronto les doy el 2° capitulo ciao

GINNYMALFOY05


	2. que comience el juego

CAPITULO 2:

-BIEN!-pregunto James

-aquí!-dijo Lily

-en que consiste el juego?-pregunto Remus

-en que cada persona que salga del juego, dejara una prenda en el centro de la mesa, es decir si a la primera ronda tu sales, tendrás que dejar una prenda..

-es decir q nos iremos quitando la ropa poco a poco?

-si..-dijo Sam

-ok! Entonces empecemos!-dijo James

-bien!-dijo Lily sacando el paquete de cartas,

Las barajeo y las dividió en cuatro partes..

Cada uno tenia su baraja lista, James no dejaba de sonreir esperaba ver a Lily en paños menores y burlarse de ella..

-Ok!-dijo James con una sonrisa

-que?-Lily lo miro

-paso!-dijo Remus..

-creo que yo también!-dijo Sam dejando su baraja en el centro..

-antes que nada Afeminado, esperemos a que cada uno se quite algo..-Lily los miro, los chicos estaban en desventaja, ya q no llevaban su túnica solamente la camisa, corbata y pantalón, en cambio las chicas tenían la túnica el suéter y lo demás..

La primera en quitarse la túnica fue Sam, luego Sirius su corbata seguido de Remus..

-ah!

-y bien afeminado?

-escalera!

-ahh lo siento!...-le mostró su baraja James pudo observar que ella le había ganado…

-bien!-James no llevaba corbata así que se apresuro a quitar la camisa, dejando relucir los músculos de los que tanto hablaban sus "chicas"

El juego siguió unos minutos más, Lily tenia su camisa, su falda pero no sus zapatos, ni calcetas, su cabello rojizo medio despeinado le daba un toque sexy, James no se aguantaba para dejar sin un sola prenda a Lily..aunque no escondía las ganas de verla en paños menores, ya que Lily no tenia mal cuerpo

Sam por lo consiguiente solo tenia su falda, su ropa interior superior, y cierto lujurioso no dejaba de observarla!

Sirius no tenia ni camisa ni pantalones, solo estaba en su ropa interior, así que si perdía! (n/a: mejor dejémoslo ahí..)

Remus había perdido, por lo que se retiro del juego, aunque aun tenia sus boxers, pero no su camisa solo observaba como Lily y James se debatían el uno al otro la victoria del juego…

-Al final tu querido James quedaras absolutamente desnudo aquí frente a nosotros y demostraras que tan pequeño eres..-Lily rió..-y que tan pequeña es tu "identidad"

-sabes algo, antes de terminar con esto, ya que a ti solo te hace falta …un poco,-dijo algo decepcionado al ver que Lily estaba casi entera - voy a ir al baño..-James se levanto..

-Bien, y de paso hazte un hechizo para que no miremos tu mínima expresión…-Todos los chicos rieron

-JA JA graciosita..-dijo algo enfadado-aunque sabes que no es así..

James entro al baño, Remus miraba a Lily algo nervioso, esperaba que Lily ganará aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de mirar aunque sea un momento a Lily (n/a: algo de James tenia que tener)

-bien!-James entró

Lily miraba a la ventana y sin voltear a ver a James le dijo:

-Sabes algo James?

-no?

-Siempre que sales del baño dejas tu cremallera abierta, asi que cierrala!..

-dime preciosa? Como es que estas tan pendiente de lo que pasa en mis pantalones?-James se acerco hablandole al oido

-Como?..sabes, es algo que se nota-Lily se puso un tanto nerviosa

-es cierto!-rio Sirius

James cerro su cremallera..

-Bien sigamos, pero espero que el centro de atención no sean mis pantalones

-espera! Antes que nada! El que gane la siguiente ronda se quitara toda la ropa!

-No!-dijo Sam

-entonces?-pregunto Lily…

-tendrá que hacerle un strepptease a…ya veremos

-OK!

-bien!

Todas las cartas estaban en juego…Lily tenia su baraja la que no le ayudaba mucho, pero ni modo, James ganaría esta partida de eso estaba seguro..

-Yo quiero algo mas para esta partida..

-que?-Lily lo miro

-que el que gane tendra que pedirle algo a la otra persona ok?

-hecho, porque se que no seras tu!

-Bien! perdi!-dijo Sam

-no yo perdi!-dijo James

-Y o perdí!

-YO GANE!-Dijo Sirius

-QUE?-los tres lo miraron, el nunca ganaba en poker..JAMAS!

-ok, hago mis peticiones, Lily, tu le haras el streeptease a…………… James…

Lily sintio su sangre hervir, era tan malo.

- A mi?-James rio al ver a Sirius..-ese diz que …pedazo de mujer me va a dar un streeptease?

-pedazo de mujer?-lo vio con ojos asesinos

- quiero un beso pasional de SAM

-JAJA no te lo dare-dijo no muy contenta

Todos la miraron como con odio,

-es un juego!-le dijo Lily, acercandose a ella-ademas eso es lo que deseas..

-Bien, primero tu Evans!

-Ok!  
Lily subio a una silla, miro James con cara de picardia.. Lily se acerco a el y desabrocho poco a poco su blusa, su top, (es decir una blusa por dentro))..no dejaba ver mas allá que lo que se tenia que ver…- quieres mas?

James estaba totalmente rojo, no sabia que hacer ni que decir…no podia esconder que Lily estaba muuy bien

-si mas!-dijo James

-Ok!

-Lily quito su falda, quedandose solo en interiores, -a James el corazon le palpitaba a millones, sus manos sudaban..

Lily comenzó a bailar frente a el..algo que le alboroto las hormonas mas de lo que ya las tenia!

-YA!-dijo Sirius!

-OK!-Lily recojio su ropa

-AH! No, yo queria ver mas..-dijo James

-y ahora tu me debes algo…-Sirius miro a Sam..

-creo que nosotros nos vamos..-Lily halo a James y a Remus y salieron del cuarto dejando solos a Sam y Sirius….

-Entonces?-Sirius se sentó

-entonces que?

-me debes algo?-Sirius lo miraba como niño sin dulce..

-algo como que?-Sam sonrio

-un beso?

-a si?-Sam se dirijio a la puerta y la abrio para salir..

-Espera!..donde vas?

-me voy!

-a ninguna parte-Sirius atrajo hacia el a Sam y cerro la puerta, en la que apoyo a Sam..

Poco a poco se acercaron mas al otro Sirius tomo la manos de Sam y las coloco en su cuello, el puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la miro sonriendo..el corazon de Sam latia a millonesimas por segundo..Sirius la atrajo mas hacia ella…Sam pudo sentir el peso de Sirius sobre ella, y el empezo por besar su cuello lentamente, subio a sus labios y la miro

-eres lo mas deseable para mi..-le dijo antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo, poco a poco fueron caminando hasta llegar a la cama donde Sirius la recosto para seguir con su premio…

Sam recorria con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Sirius (recalco que esta en boxers)

Sirius se detuvo para mirar a Sam quien tambien lo miro..

-Sam dime algo?

-que?

-me amas?

Sam aparto a Sirius de encima de ella..

-"como podia dudarlo? Es verdad que no habian llegando a nada! Pero el lo sabía, era obvio!"

-a donde vas?

-ya fue suficiente premio no?

-pero no me has respondido!

-no es necesario

-claro que si!

-mejor vistete y vete..no vaya a ser que tus admiradoras te dejen…solo

-"NO TE ENTIENDO!"

Sam salio de ahí abrochandose la blusa..el hecho que Sirius le preguntara algo que ya sabia la enfadaba tanto!

-Hey! Espera!-James subio hasta la torre junto a Lily, -que?

-sabes algo?-James puso ojos de lujurioso

-que?

-te veias tan sexy!-Lily se puso roja

-a si?

-si!

-pues debería hacerlo mas seguido no?..aunq creo que dijiste que era un pedazo de mujer

-claro!-dijo sonriendo James-pero..vamos…para ser un pedazo..eres un muy buen pedazo

Lily subio a la sala común que ya estaba vacia..

-espera!-James tomo su mano

-ahora?

-me quede con las ganas de algo

-de q..-Lily se tubo que callar ya que James la tomo por el rostro y la besó apasionadamente…Lily acepto el beso..-con que eso deseabas no?

-Si!-James tomo camino diferente…

-A NO! AHORA TU ESPERA!-Lily lo tomo de la mano y lo acaricio –lujurioso de …..de….mierda! te odio?-Lily le propino una terrible cachetada a James…arrogante

-igual que tu preciosa!-le respondio

-adios Machista afeminado!

-adios tabolera!

Lily se dio media vuelta y el proporciono una otra cariñosa cachetada a James, tan cariñosa que dejo palpitando esa parte y la que anteriormente le habia golpeado al chico por toda la noche!

-Lily!-Sam entro llorando a la recamara

-que paso?-le dijo mirandola

-Black!

-que te hizo?-Lily la miro culpable

-no! Nada! Pero como se atreve a preguntarme si lo amo?-dos lagrimas recorrian su mejilla

-ah! Es que tu no le das motivos para pensar que si, lo rechazas lo maltratas y , eso lo hace dudar..

-crees?

-eso es!

-y tu? Que hiciste? Tienes un brillo de malevola en tus ojos!

-nada!-rio

-dime!-dijo haciendo pucheros

-le pegue a James!

-que?

-si..y bese a James

-QUE?

-Es que empezó por decirme que se habia quedado con las ganas de hacer algo

-que? Quien?

-James

-de que? Ganas de que?

-de besarme!

-JAMES?

-si

-y te beso?

-si!

-como lo hace

-PERFECTO!

-y QUE HIZO PARA QUE LE PEGARAS?

-me dijo tabolera!

-ah si?

-es un maldito!  
-y dime que TAL BESA, TE GUSTO? te gusto?

-me encanto! Aunque es muy..un imbecil de los mas imbeciles que conozco …, sabe lo suyo!

-jaja eres una tonta!

-y tu cuentame? Q paso con Sirius?

-ah..lo de siempre!-toco sus labios-es que besa tan bien! Es tan sexy..apasionado! es q..

-se te pone la piel de gallina!-termino de decir Lily

-si!

-bien! Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy

-por mi tendria mas!-rio Sam

-ok!-ambas se prepararon para dormir..

-espero que sueñes con James

Lily le tiro su almohada a Sam-ni loca

A la mañana siguiente , un matutino Viernes, las chicas se levantaron y bajaron al gran comedor, donde las esperaban cierto trio de muchachos en la mesa..

-hola Remus?-Lily le sonrio-Sirius?-Lily miro a James que traia una gasa en su mejilla-hola afeminado?

James la miro con ojos de ira-muerete!

-yo tambien te amo!-rio Lily

-despues de lo que paso ayer..no lo dudo-rio Sam

-que de ayer?-dijo Sirius

-los dos estos se estaban besando en plena sala comun.. …-dijo Remus

-USTEDES!-Dijo Sirius

-No! Blanca nieves y tu!-respondio Sam

-pues mejor que tu a de besar!- le respondió Sirius(n/a: auch! Eso le dolio)

-No podemos tener un desayuno tranquilo?

-pues con un engendro del demonio, un hombre lobo hambriento,blanca nieves, Sirius y una mujer despechada por un personaje de cuentos ..creo que NO!-dijo James

-callense!-los miro Sam

-bien, desayunemos, tengo una idea para la próxima broma para Snape ..ya ahí entras tu y la ramera esa de tu amiga

-ual?-dijo James con un trozo de pan en su boca

-Lindsey!

-ah?

-si ella!

-bien!

HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado mucho..jeje..no me queda nada mas que decir, solo que disfrutenlo!

F. Ginny Malfoy05

5


End file.
